Year One Part Ten: October
by thew40
Summary: HeMan faces down Skeletor in the Tar Swamp! What does Skeletor have planned for the champion of Grayskull? Plus: the birth of one of HeMan's greatest enemies! Please R&R!


Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of "Year One: September." It ties into "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Dues Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," "The Last Battle," "Return to Eternia," "A Winter's Heart," "The Shroud of the Horde," "Prelude to Hope," "Across All Worlds," and the up-coming "Endings and Epilogues." These characters don't belong to me.

**He-Man: Year One**

October

"Terror in the Tar Swamp"

* * *

Only a month after her promotion and Teela was stunned at just how busy she was. Paper work, training schedules (both with the soldiers and Adam), meetings meetings and more meetings . . . she was more than a little busy. As she sat in the courtyard in a rare moment of peace, she was surprised that she didn't even notice when the trees start to turn colors. Gold, orange, yellow, and red leaves all flared up in the usual autumn fashion.

Adam and Cringer were currently across the courtyard, playing around with a big red ball. She sighed, wishing briefly that she could enjoy the day like him. But she pushed it away, concentrating on what her next task was to be. Word of a small band (two or three people) of mysterious strangers in the nearby Tar Swamp had reached her and she was sending patrols out that afternoon to find out what was going on.

Suddenly, Orko came sweeping by and joined Adam and Cringer.

"Hey!" greeted Orko. "I was wondering if you two wanted to see my new magic trick!"

"Sure thing, Orko," Adam replied. "Come on, Cringer."

"Do I have to?" Cringer bellowed.

"Yes. Come on!"

With that, the trio was off. Teela's gaze followed them, but she soon lost interest. She had work to do.

* * *

Orko came to a complete stop and Adam and Cringer stopped behind him. They were about a mile away from the Palace, between two small hills.

"Okay, Orko, what's your spell?"

"Okay! Ready for this?" He pulled up the top of his hat and pulled out a small mouse. "Forces of magic, power and sway! Mouse, house, mouse, douse! Fender bender gender gander!" The mouse began to glow. "Mouse one, mouse two, mouse three mouse four! Mouse turn and transform!"

At the last minute, however, the glow of mouse vanished. Instead, the glowing turned into a beam of light and struck Adam squarely in the chest. There was an intense burst of light and Adam felt light-headed for just a moment.

"Ummm Orko? I don't think your spell worked quite right," Cringer said, staring at Adam.

"Uh-oh."

"ORKO!" Adam shouted, but it wasn't so much a shout as it was a shriek. Adam looked and felt himself up and down. As he suspect, Orko's little spell had messed up big time. Instead of changing the mouse into whatever it was supposed to turn into it, Orko had transformed Adam into a six foot anthropomorphic mouse – and a female one at that!

"You better change me back, Orko!" said the new female Mouse Adam.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing."

Orko tapped his scarf in deep thought. Adam turned away from the Trollan, his/her new tail swinging around. "This is very odd," Adam said, touching his/her new chest.

"Okay!"

Adam turned back around, ready to change back. A light suddenly overcame him/her and instantly, Adam was back to normal.

"Thank the Ancients!" Adam said, his voice manly once more.

"Whew!" Orko breathed. "Close one!"

"You're telling me," Adam responding, patting his restored chest.

"Guys," Cringer suddenly said, "something is wrong . . ."

"What are you talking about, Cringer?" asked Adam.

"Us."

The trio looked up and saw three figures, each one clad in cloaks. Adam took a fighting stance immediately. Cringer leapt behind him. Orko just floated there dumbfounded.

"We don't come for you," said the smallest – and the leader. Adam recognized the voice. Evil-Lynn. "Just the Trollan."

"What?!" gasped Orko. He was suddenly sealed in a bubble and drawn to Evil-Lynn.

"Prince Adam, you convey a message to He-Man and He-Man only. If he wants to see his little friend alive, then he will come to the Tar Swamp at sundown. If any of the Royal Soldiers or Heroic Warriors are there, then we will kill the clown."

"I'm a court jester!" protested Orko.

"Silence!" roared Beast-Man, revealing himself underneath the other cloak.

"He-Man only," Evil-Lynn reminded Adam.

The bubble containing Orko was handed off the final member of the three, being Webstor. Then, with a flash of crimson light, all three Evil Warriors were missing, leaving only their empty cloaks. Adam had heard the same rumors Teela had regarding the strangers in the Tar Swamp. It was painfully obvious that this was them.

He and Cringer rushed back the city and found the nearest alcove. Once there, Adam raised his Sword of Power.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" he shouted, energy exploding and roaring over him. "I HAVE THE POWER!" He-Man took his place. He turned to the transform Cringer, but remembered Evil-Lynn's words.

He sheathed his Power Sword and Cringer stopped his cowering.

"Lucky break today, Cringer." He-Man then turned on his communicator. "He-Man to Teela, come in."

"Teela here He-Man."

"Recall all forces from the Tar Swamp. Set up a perimeter. There's a situation developing. Orko's been captured and if anyone but me enters the Tar Swamp, he'll be killed."

"Sounds like a trap."

"It probably is, so I want everyone on stand-by. We don't have much of another choice in the matter, Captain."

"Understood. I'll inform King Randor and the Heroic Warriors. Where's Prince Adam?"

"I have him at a secure location and sent Cringer on back."

"Oh. Good. Good luck, He-Man."

* * *

He-Man arrived in the Tar Swamp in short order. After entering the multi-colored forest, he could hear movement. Some twenty feet away, thick tar bubbled and churned. The Sword of Power was at the ready with his shield. His battle axe sat on his back, sharpened and ready for use.

In the dimming sunlight, his senses were at their maximum. He could hear the Evil Warriors as they moved and could feel eyes on him.

"Skeletor! Show yourself!"

There was no reply. He could hear movement, but it was going further away. What was going on here? He continued on his course, eyes constantly moving, looking, searching for activity. Where were they? What were they planning? He was ready for anything, though his nerves were on high.

He walked further and deeper into the Tar Swamp, the massive ponds of tar still bubbling. He thought briefly of when he first Orko. It had been here, so many years ago.

_Focus Adam_, he reminded himself.

The sunlight was gone. Night was swiftly overtaking him. Every now and then, he could hear the rustle of feet on fallen leaves.

"Show yourself!"

A fog was swiftly filling the Tar Swamp. This didn't help.

"SKELETOR!"

He walked along the paths, trying to catch a glimpse of the Evil Warriors or Skeletor. As time went on, though, he started to hear nothing. Nothing save the sound of the Tar Swamps churn and bubble. An occasional belch emanated from the ponds.

He-Man suddenly turned around and saw Skeletor at last. He was standing atop of large rock, staring down. In his hands was something that glowed crimson. His cloak was caught in the breeze and he looked like what his mother called the Grim Reaper. He-Man gasped, then chided himself for it immediately.

"Catch you off guard, hero?" asked Skeletor.

"Come down from there and fight me like a man."

Skeletor cackled into the newly setting night. He-Man was suddenly by someone. He was smashed right into a tree.

"Beast-Man!" roared He-Man, but to his shock, it was not Beast-Man. Ram-Man stood above He-Man, though his features were obscured by shadows.

"Hello He-Man!" Ram-Man said in a voice that was slow and sluggish.

"Ram-Man?"

He-Man was suddenly slammed back again, coming dangerously near a tar pit. He heaved himself up before Ram-Man could make it over. Unfortunately, He-Man received an intense punch across the face. As He-Man spiraled backward, he knew exactly who his assailant was. Fisto.

_Did they betray us? Were they working for Skeletor since the beginning? Maybe then never left his service . . ._

"Fisto . . . Ram-Man . . ." grunted He-Man as he stood up, trying to compose himself.

"Yes?" asked Fisto, smashing his fist into He-Man's abdomen. He-Man stumbled back, only to be slammed forward by Ram-Man – and punched in the face by Fisto at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

He-Man slammed his fist into Fisto's in-coming punch. The mechanical hand of Fisto wrenched. He-Man then flat out punched Fisto and he went tumbling back.

The champion of Grayskull then turned to Ram-Man as he was approaching. He-Man slammed both fists into Ram-Man's stomach, sending the living battering ram to the ground. Hearing Skeletor's cackle and seeing both the movement of his cloak and that crimson light, He-Man left his two former allies.

A pair of hands grabbed his arms. "You're not going anywhere," snarled Moss Man, his voice slower as well.

A club struck He-Man's already sore abdomen. He looked up and Mekaneck, his face as well obscured by shadow.

"What is going on here?" He-Man shouted, pulling away from Moss Man. He grabbed Mekaneck and slammed his fully into Moss Man. The two went tumbling back, smashing right into a tree. He-Man rushed forward, seeing a glimmer of Skeletor once again.

Two figures were suddenly in his way – Stratos and Man-E-Faces. Man-E-Faces lunged forth, his fist collided with He-Man's shield. He-Man shoved his elbow into Man-E-Faces, but Man-E-Faces were ready for it. Man-E-Faces grabbed He-Man by the hair and shoved his head against a rock.

He-Man kicked Man-E-Faces in the shin, then spun around and landed both feet against Man-E-Faces stomach. He went flying backwards and crashed into a group of rocks.  
"I'm sorry."

Stratos came soaring at him. He-Man looked to his left and saw a puddle of tar. As fast as he could, he scooped some of it up with his shield and flung it at Stratos. It struck the Avion kings wing and he crashed.

"What is going on here?!" He-Man yelled as Buzz-Off and Sy-Klone came at him now.

He-Man kicked Buzz-Off in the chest, then stomach. Buzz-Off fell to the dirt floor. Sy-Klone made for a punch, but He-Man avoided it and slammed himself straight into Sy-Klone. He was down for the count.

Man-At-Arms came running towards He-Man, already firing.

"Duncan! It's me!" shouted He-Man, desperately dodging Man-At-Arms laser fire. "What has happened to you all? Why are you doing this?"

"Silly boy," Man-At-Arms said with a slur. He-Man couldn't see his face. What was happening here?

He-Man punched Man-At-Arms flat in the face, much to his own heartache, then kneed him in the stomach. He then grabbed Man-At-Arms shoulder and heaved him up.

"Don't make me do this," He-Man pleaded.

Man-At-Arms' hands came up, ready to choke He-Man. He-Man tossed his mentor far from him.

And then came Teela. She was running fast, leaping over rocks and roots. "He-Man!" she yelled.

"Not you too!" He-Man gasped.

"What are you talking about?"

He-Man punched her right in the face. Teela went flying back, eyes wide. He-Man could see her face.

"He-Man . . ." she muttered.

Skeletor's laugh echoed loudly. He-Man spun around and saw Skeletor standing in the moonlight, crimson light still pouring from his hands. At his side was another Teela. The other Teela came rushing over, laughing slowly.

He-Man kicked her in the stomach . . . only to find himself surrounded by the Heroic Warriors he thought he had defeated. They grabbed him, holding him back.

"He-Man!" shouted the real Teela, standing up. "What is happening?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He-Man roared, bending down, feeling hands tearing at him. "NOW, DAMN IT!"

Teela started out, blood pouring from her nose. Was it broken?

She looked back and watched as He-Man leapt up. There was a small shockwave then sent the evil duplicates flying back. She ran, wondering what in the hell was going on?

He-Man landed right in front of Skeletor, Sword of Power at the ready.

"You've played me for a fool, Skeletor," He-Man said.

"Perhaps," Skeletor responded.

He-Man swung his Power Sword. Skeletor blocked with the Sword of Darkness. It was then He-Man saw what it was that was creating the crimson light. In Skeletor's left hand was an object that he had been told was the one that Skeletor had stolen – the Nurrune.

He-Man's foot went up as he stressed his blade against Skeletor's. The Nurrune went flying into the air. He-Man kicked Skeletor in the knee, then punched him in the abdomen. Skeletor went tumbling back, allowing He-Man to grab hold of the Nurrune.

He flipped back, giving himself space from both Skeletor and the in-coming group of fake Heroic Warriors. He grabbed onto the Nurrune and began to squeeze. As he did, a crimson light and energy came over him. Small lightning bolts ran over his arms and eventually, all over his body.

The crimson light turned blue and for a moment, He-Man thought he saw some sort of reflection of himself standing right before him. But as the Nurrune shattered completely in his hands, the reflection was thrown back into the darkness of the Tar Swamp.

He-Man felt a burst of air and was thrown back as well.

The parts of the Nurrune fell to the ground.

He-Man stood up as fast as he could, hearing the roar of an engine. Was Skeletor gone already? He looked back and watched as the duplicates began to melt into dust. What just happened here?

"He-Man!"

Orko came rolling over, still in his bubble. He-Man pierced it with his battle-axe, freeing the Trollan.

"Are you okay?" asked Orko.

"I'm fine, though a little drained. Skeletor used that object to tap into my magic. He used my memories to create those fakers!"

"I see. Then with the Nurrune, they don't exist?"

"Right! Although . . ."

"What?"

"I thought I saw Skeletor pulling a body onto the Fright Flyer."

"Let's get out of here, Orko," He-Man said, standing up. He kicked the pieces of the Nurrune into a tar pit. "I think I broke Teela's nose."

* * *

Skeletor arrived at Snake Mountain. It had gone just about as he had planned, though not as perfect. He had hoped to destroy He-Man with those duplicates, but it didn't surprise him that it didn't happen. Instead, his second plan worked just as well – He-Man's hands were laid upon the Nurrune. Thus, it created a duplicate of He-Man.

As Skeletor dragged the duplicate off out of the Fright Flyer, he was under whelmed by the state of the He-Man duplicate. Apparently, the power of Grayskull had prevented it from fully capturing He-Man's essence. Physically, it looked like him, but Skeletor could tell immediately that it lacked the partial alive-ness that the other duplicates had. As far as Skeletor knew, it was missing a brain, heart, and various other vital organs. The muscles were intact, but the nervous system was shot and the bones appeared to be hollow and brittle. Not to mention it was blue – just like Skeletor was – and had orange hair.

"What should we do with it?" asked Trap-Jaw as it was laid out on a slab.

"Toss the body into a stasis chamber. Then I want you, Spikor, and Tri-Klops to begin finding a way to supplement its vital organs with technology. We still have a few remaining Horde Trooper parts. Use those. I also want the bones laced with Eternium and Coritide."

"You're joking right?" questioned Trap-Jaw.

"Absolutely not. Question me again and we'll using your parts on this . . . faker."

Trap-Jaw sighed and nodded. Skeletor left and summoned Spikor and Tri-Klops. As the pair made their way down to the lab, Trap-Jaw began a scan of the flawed He-Man duplicate.

Trap-Jaw glanced at the body as he created a file name. "Faker, huh? Good enough for me."


End file.
